Traditional upright vacuums using a bypass suction with a disposable fiber bag draw suction from under the bag. Thus, as dirt accumulates in the bottom of the bag, the motor has to pull suction through the accumulated dirt. A loss of suction at the inlet head results. As the bag fills, the cleaning efficiency at the inlet head decreases.
Some bypass type vacuum cleaners draw suction from one side of the bag instead of the bottom. Examples of such vacuums include Sebo models X1 and X4 and Riccar Radiance and Simplicity Synergy (D527,5055, D515,4345). These vacuum cleaners should maintain their cleaning efficiency as the bag fills.
What is needed in the art is a bypass vacuum system that pulls suction from at least two sides of the bag. Also needed in the art is an exhaust air sanitizing system to return sanitized air to the user's environment.
The present invention provides suction from three sides of the bag. A side door also has an accordion shaped back segment to improve suction. Upon removal of the bag, the bag is closed to prevent dust from escaping into the user's environment.
The sanitizing of the exhaust air system has a UV light and radiant catalytic ionization unit, trademark of Ecoquest, Greeneville, Tenn. It can also include a silver nitrate antimicrobial liner and/or impregnation in the bag. It can also include a silver nitrate impregnated and/or lined exhaust air filter.